Stay Away
by laurachavez2002
Summary: Claire Dominik moves to Mystic Falls and becomes friends with everyone...except Damon who has got her sister wrapped around his finger. Will Claire fall for Damon or hate him forever after what he does to Mackenzie? Find out in her story. Stefan/Elena Soon to be OC/Damon


Chapter One: It's Mystic Falls, what could possibly go wrong?

I shoved the last box into the Jeep Wrangler and then climbed into the seat next to my older sister, Mackenzie.

"Let's go." I say taking a deep breath. She smiles and switches the car into drive. I watch my house suddenly become nothing as we speed off.

My name is Clarice Dominick. I am going into my senior year in high school and my sister has recently graduated college. We are moving from New York to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Mackenzie picked here because she said we needed to get away from the "city life" before we turned into "city brats."

My parents were involved in an animal attack when they went to Mystic Falls to watch some stupid comet that only passes over Mystic Falls every 100 years or something. Mackenzie also said that moving to Mystic Falls was to help cope with their death. I think it's a stupid idea and think that we should stay in our small New York apartment.

She got us a small little suburb house in town and said the neighbor is supposed to be super nice. He lives alone in a small house. His sister was attacked by an animal and his mom is always off running with her boyfriend. He seems pretty responsible for making it this long.

The drive took forever and when we got there, Mackenzie had to shake me a couple times to wake me up from my road trip sleep.

"Wake up, Claire!" she shouts and I turn my head over.

"What? Are we here?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Yes, we are. Hurry up and take your boxes inside the house so we can go meet our neighbor." She says unlocking the door to the house.

"Okay, okay. Give me a minute." I say stretching. I hit my fist on the hood of the car and Mackenzie's head snaps back at me.

"Sorry." I say putting my hands back down.

My sister has long brown hair and brown eyes like me. We could be twins if she wasn't 4 years older than me. I'm 17 and she's 21. She's pretty mature and is getting into the whole parent role. We've been on our own since I was 15.

I get out of the car and walk around to the back of the Jeep. I fling the trunk of the Jeep open and pull out my few boxes. We didn't have a lot and I only had like 4 boxes. I quickly took them inside.

"It's already furnished?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, when I came down to check on the house, I got new furniture and filled the house so we didn't have to worry about it." She says and I smile.

"Good job, Kenzie." I say and she smiles feeling proud of herself. I put my boxes in my room. She did a good job with this too. I told her what I wanted and she almost got it spot on. I walk out into the living room/kitchen and sit on the couch.

There is suddenly a knock at the door.

"I got it!" I call through the house and open the door. There is a blonde haired, blue eyed teenager standing on our doorstep.

"Can I help you?" I ask looking around behind him.

"Uh, I'm Matt. The neighbor." He says pointing behind him.

"Oh!" I press my hand to my forehead. "Right, sorry."

He laughs.

"Come in." I say stepping out of the way and opening the door wider.

"You must be Clarice." He says looking around.

"Uh, yeah. Call me Claire." I say sticking on my hand. He shakes it and we sit down on the couch.

"Kenzie, Matt's here!" I call and he turns around laughing.

"Screaming your thing?" he asks and I shake my head laughing too.

"I guess so." I answer and Mackenzie steps out of her room and walks down the hallway.

"Matt, hi! We were gonna come over." Mackenzie says fastening an earring.

"Uh, yeah I thought I'd save you the trouble." He says glancing at me. I am taken by the look he gave me. Is he almost…flirting with me?

"I have to talk to you about something's so Claire, you can take the car and drive around for a while." She says giving me her "get out" look. I nod and grab the keys that were sitting on the coffee table next to the front door. I walk out, shutting it loudly behind me. Kenzie definitely has a thing for Matt. How many times have they met?

I shake my head and climb into the driver's seat. I start my car and pull out of the driveway.

I drive down the neighborhood and when I get passed everything, I see the high school. I drive by it slowly, checking to see what it looked like. It's big and it looks nice but I have no clue what the inside of this book consists of.

I keep driving until I find a restaurant. The Mystic Grille.

Seems nice.

I park the Jeep and walk inside. A little bell rings above the door. There are about 5 people sitting up at the bar and teenagers fill the tables. I see some guys playing pool. One with black hair and brown eyes looks up at me after he takes a shot. He gives me a smile and I look away. I walk over to an empty booth. The waitress comes up to the booth.

"Hi there, my name is Linda and I will be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" she asks.

"Just water please." I say. She scribbles it on her notepad and walks away. The black haired kid walks over to my table and leans on his pool stick.

"You're new. I'm Tyler." He says holding out his hand. I shake it.

"Clarice." I say.

"Hey, Ty! It's your turn!" his friend calls.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Clarice." He says before jogging back over to his game. The waitress walks over and places the water down. I take a drink and she walks away.

Later, I live a few dollars on the table and walk out. I get in my Jeep and drive back to the house. I get lost once but eventually find my way. I feel stupid for getting lost in a small town but what can I say?

I enter the house and see Mackenzie talking to someone else.

"Uh, hi there." I say putting the keys back on the small coffee table.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes." She says holding out her hand. Jesus, how many do I have to shake?

I shake it slowly.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline. I'm Claire." I say and she smiles.

"Nice to meet you too, Claire. I hope to see you at school tomorrow?" Caroline asks and I nod.

"Yeah, for sure." I say and she smiles and walks out of the house.

"Perky." I say and Mackenzie snickers.

"Where'd you go?" she asks opening the fridge.

"Mystic Grille, I met this kid Tyler. He seems like your typical jock stereotype." I answer sitting down at the small bar in the kitchen.

"Tyler Lockwood? That's the mayor son and Matt's best friend." Mackenzie says leaning on the counter.

"What? No way!" I say and she laughs.

"I feel bad now." I say and Mackenzie smirks.

"You've got eyes for Matty Blue Blue." I say and Mackenzie's face turns red.

"No, whatever." She says and I raise my eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, you totally played the innocent new girl part." I say and she rolls her eyes and walks to her room. I head to my room too considering that it's 9 o'clock and I am so tired I can barely make it to my room. When I get there, I fall on the bed and pass out.

The next morning, I wake up to my sister talking on the phone.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you!" she says and walks into my room.

"Claire, get up!" she shouts and I lift my head up.

"Good morning to you too." I say and she sighs.

"You have school this morning and Matt is driving you." Mackenzie says and skips down the hallway. I roll out of bed and change my clothes. I brush out my hair and put on light make-up. I head to the kitchen and grab an apple.

"Is that al you're having for breakfast?" Mackenzie asks. She is lying on the couch, still in her pajamas watching the news.

"Yes, is that all you're doing this morning?" I ask and she ignores me. I peek through the curtain and take a bite of my apple. A blue, beat-up pick-up truck is parked in front of the house. The passenger window is rolled down and Matt waves at me. I smile and open the door.

"See ya later, lazy." I say as I shut the door behind me. I get into Matt's truck.

"Thanks for driving me to school. I appreciate it." I say and he nods and smiles.

"Anytime." He says and we take off. The radio is playing quietly and I examine the people standing in their front yards of their houses.

This is a really nice town, I will not lie. The people here seem really nice and that's what I want in a town.

Like people say, it's Mystic Falls, what could possibly go wrong?

We pull into the school parking lot and people's heads turn at the sound of Matt's truck. He parks and I get out. I take a deep breath.

"Here we go." I say to myself. I am looking for people when I see Caroline walking towards me.

"Hey, Claire." She says giving me a hug. I give her one back.

"Hi, Caroline." I say back. A few girls show up behind her, a brunette, a black haired dark colored girl and a taller, green eyed, blonde haired guy. He looks a lot older than a senior.

"Claire, this is Elena, Bonnie and Stefan." Caroline says pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you, all." I say nodding and smiling. I look at Stefan. Something seems off about him.

The bell rings and we all scurry inside. Caroline's locker is close to mine and all she does is talk. She points out everyone I should stay away from and try to become friends with. She gets all weird when it gets to Tyler. I'm still not sure if I should stay away from him or be friends with him. He is like the richest kid out of the whole school; it'd be a good idea to become friends with the Mayor's son.

I have history with Bonnie, Matt, Stefan and Elena. The class is boring and I zone out about 10 minutes in. I barely notice the class is over until Elena is shaking my shoulders.

"Claire, class is over." She says and I shake my head.

"What?" I say and she laughs.

"I know, Tanner's class is always boring." She says and I stand up. I push my backpack over my shoulder. The day drags on and when it's over, I sit in front of the school, waiting for Matt.

The parking lot is silent and I am curled up on the bench just outside the front doors.

"Claire?" a voice says and it makes me jump. Tyler walks out of the building.

"Yeah, uh hi." I say giving a small wave. He sits down next to me and un-curl my legs.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks laughing slightly.

"Waiting for Matt, he's my ride." I answer and he nods.

"Ah, I see. Matt's almost finished." Tyler explains. "I think we got off on the wrong foot at the Grille last night."

I shake my head.

"I thought you were pretty cool." I say and he smiles.

"Well, if you need any help with anything, I'll be here." Tyler says standing up. I nod.

"Thanks." I say and he walks away to his car.

The front doors open again and Matt walks out. He watches Tyler walk away.

"Was he bothering you?" he asks pointing to him.

"No, he was just saying hi. I met him last night at the Grille." I answer and Matt still give Tyler's back a glare. I stand up and we walk to his truck.

I get in and Matt's start to truck. He turns to me.

"Be careful with Tyler, he can be…a jerk sometimes and I don't want you to get hurt." Matt's says and I nod.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up." I say and his eyes are sparkling again. Erg, there so blue!

He pulls out of the parking lot and we drive to my house. The ride is quiet.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Matt asks and I nod.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I say and get out of the truck. I shut the door and watch him drive away. I go inside the house. I hear talking in the kitchen.

"Kens?" I call through the house. I walk into the kitchen and see her talking to an older, black haired, blue eyes guy.

"Uh, hi." I say putting my bag on the counter.

"Hi, I'm Damon, welcome to Mystic Falls." He says sticking out his hand. I hesitate but shake it. He seems, extra nice and weird. Mackenzie sure likes him. Her eyes are twinkling like they do when she is interested in a guy.

"I'm Clarice. Call me Claire, though." I say and he nods.

"Beautiful name."

"Hm." I say and give him a fake smile.

"I'm going back out." I say quickly grabbing my bag again.

"Oh, Claire!" Damon calls. I stop walking. "See you later."

He smirks and winks and I groan and walk out the door. I bump into somebody, almost falling on my butt.

"Oh, excuse me." he says. I look up. It's Stefan.

"Uh, hi Stefan. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"My brother is here. I need to get him home for…family business." He says and I nod.

"Yeah, sure. He's inside." I say walking around him.

"Claire." Stefan says and I turn. "Don't be friends with my brother."

His face is serious and his eyes are hard. I nod.

"Way ahead of you." I say turning to walk down the sidewalk


End file.
